1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope device having an objective lens group and an LED-based illumination device provided on an insertion portion that is inserted into the lumen of a subject.
2. Description of Related Art
In endoscope devices that are used in medicine and industry, an objective lens group that is used for observation or for image pickup, and an illumination device that is used to light up the area around a subject inside a lumen are provided at a distal end of an insertion portion that is inserted into the lumen. A device that irradiates light from an externally located light source onto a subject via an optical fiber is widely used for the illumination device, however, in recent years, devices have been developed in which light emitting diodes (referred to below as LED) are directly mounted on the insertion portion, and the area around the subject is lit by light from these LED (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-562).
In this conventional endoscope device, an objective lens group and a lens adaptor that incorporates LED are removably fitted onto a distal end of the insertion portion, and the plurality of lenses that make up the objective lens group are mounted on a lens supporting block inside the lens adaptor. LED chips are mounted on a front surface of a metal LED supporting block that is shaped like a circular plate with a hole in it, and this LED supporting block is fixed in position by being fitted onto an outer circumference of a circular cylindrical wall that stands upright on the lens supporting block.